Kissin' For Tickets
by Jagfan 724
Summary: [Complete] Harm reluctantly agrees to a bet that could change his life forever. Will he follow through with it?...How could he not?
1. Chapter 1: A Funny Bet

CHAPTER ONE: THE BET

McMurphy's

"Keeter, Mac would kill me if I even tried. No!" Harm argued, setting down his bottle.

"Nah," said a cocky Jack. "She'll just think it's funny."

"Then you and I aren't talking about the same Mac. Sturgis, you know Mac, you know what she'd do to me if I did that," Harm tried.

"Come on, Harm, it'd be funny," Sturgis told him, taking a sip of his beer.

"Funny?" Harm repeated, shaking his head. "You two have a weird sense of humor."

"So that means you'll do it, right?" asked Keeter with a grin.

Harm sighed. "Let me just get this straight: I have to kiss Mac in the office and then you'll give me two Super Bowl tickets for next year?"

"Yep, but there has to be a witness," added Sturgis, sharing a sneaky grin with Keeter. The two of them had been setting this up for a while now. They figured that a little more tension between Harm and Mac might be a good thing. And maybe this kiss could push them both in the right direction.

"How long?"

"30 seconds."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope!" Keeter said gleefully.

Harm sighed reluctantly. "Fine, I'll do it."

Sturgis and Keeter gave each other a high-five and cheered in triumph.

* * *

Mac could hardly believe what she was hearing. When Harriet had suggested a girls' night out at McMurphy's, she had quickly agreed. She was tired of Webb being the one to tell her that he couldn't make another date. This time, he was out of the country and out of her life for good. He had protested when she first told him it was over, saying that he would be back in a week. She had kicked him out of her apartment and told him that their so-called relationship was over and that he, in no certain circumstances, was to come after her again.

She and Harriet had been sitting at one of the booth's, having some girl talk when they noticed Sturgis, Harm, and Keeter come in. The three hadn't seemed to notice Mac or Harriet and now both women sat there in shock as they listened in on their conversation. The three guys left soon after and left the two women sitting there, still stunned.

"Well, ma'am," Harriet started, her eyes twinkling. "What are you going to do?"

Mac thought about it. "Well, I did always want Super Bowl tickets!"

Harriet laughed. "And just how are you going to get Harm to take you?"

"I'll play with his mind for a while, not let him get a chance to win his bet. Then when he least expects it..." she trailed off, grinning as she thought about how she would go about teasing Harm. She was sure that she could talk him into giving her the other ticket.

Now the question was just how would she get him to kiss her at the right time, especially in the office. And then there was that little chance of the Admiral seeing them...


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Kiss?

JAG HEADQUARTERS HARM'S OFFICE  
  
Harm sat in his office, staring out into the bullpen. He had no idea on how he was going to accomplish this bet. Yes, he wanted Super Bowl tickets but if it meant pushing Mac away even further by kissing her. He would just have to make sure that she wouldn't find out about the bet.  
  
He glanced down at his watch. It was almost 9:00, he had a staff meeting to go to. He gathered up a few files that he was to give to the Admiral and headed off. Out of habit, he glanced over at Mac's office. The door was closed and the lights were off. That was bizarre, she was always one of the first ones to arrive at the office every morning. Oh, well, maybe she and Webb had a busy weekend.  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
Mac was running late. For one of the very few times in her life, her alarm hadn't gone off and she woke up a half hour after she was supposed to. Now she was going to be late for the staff meeting and her tardiness would put the Admiral in a bad mood for the day. Not that he wasn't already in a weird mood lately. One day, he had randomly started talking about baseball in the break room. What was worse was that he was talking to himself about it. Maybe if she hurried, she could still make the meeting and save herself from the wrath of the Admiral.  
  
She raced into the building, almost knocking an innocent door guard over. She briskly headed towards her office to set her things down and grab the needed items for the meeting when she ran into something tall and hard. Or rather, someone.  
  
Harm looked away from Mac's dark office and turned around just in time to be hit by someone. The files he had been holding flew out of his hands, throwing papers everywhere, as he reached out to steady the woman who had decided to bulldoze him this morning.  
  
He smiled when he saw who it was. Mac quickly regained her balance, thanks to the help of Harm, and he reluctantly dropped his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry, flyboy. I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized, kneeling down to help pick up his files.  
  
It had been so long since she had called him flyboy, he wondered if it had just slipped out. Harm knelt down at the same time, almost hitting heads with her.  
  
"Running a little late this morning, Jarhead?" he teased back. "That internal clock of yours stop working?"  
  
"No, I just woke up a little late. My clock never stops working."  
  
"When are you going to tell me how you do that?" he asked, almost whining. They had been partners for almost 8 years and she still hadn't let him in on her secret.  
  
The Admiral, along with the rest of the bullpen, stood watching them. None of them could remember the last time that the Colonel and the Commander had talked to each other without arguing about something. Now, they were surprised in the change of behavior in both of them.  
  
Harm had his opportunity to win his bet right then and there. She was so close and the Admiral was probably already in the staff room, waiting for them. Another 30 seconds wouldn't make that much of a difference.  
  
Mac looked up at him and handed him the newly organized files but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She could tell what he wanted to do, and she remembered the bet. If he did it now, then she wouldn't be able to tease him. But it had been so long since they had kissed...it was almost like she was frozen.  
  
Harm leaned in closer and... 


	3. Chapter 3: Missed Attempt

CHAPTER 3: MISSED ATTEMPT  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
Harm leaned in closer and was about to kiss her when the Admiral's voice boomed out. "Colonel? Commander? Planning on joining the staff meeting any time soon?"

Harm and Mac pulled apart to a safer distance, both unable to look at each other. They stood up and snapped to attention. "Yes, sir," they said in unison.

Almost everyone in the bullpen had been watching the two and their almost-kiss. Harriet thought that she could see traces of regret in Mac's eyes and Sturgis was inwardly laughing at his friend. He made a mental note to tell Keeter about the missed attempt, knowing that he too, would get a good laugh out about it.

Sturgis walked past Harm, following the Admiral and Bud. "Nice try," he whispered, smirking.

Harm was groaning inside, unable to look over at Mac. What would she think of it? He was sure that she knew what he was going to do, she certainly hadn't been pulling away. But he didn't have a chance to do or say anything to Mac. She shoved the files into his hands and headed to her office to drop her stuff off. Harm had caught her off guard, he had the first round. But she would be the one getting the next laugh.

When she joined the staff meeting minutes later, she was the last one to do so. She took her usual seat across from Harm and looked up at him. He had that smug flyboy grin on his face and she ached to reach across the table to wipe it off.

"Nice of you to join us, Colonel," the Admiral stated, not looking up from the file he was reading.

"Sorry, sir," she apologized.

"No excuse?"

"Just a late morning, sir."

"Something funny, Commander?"

Chegwidden finally looked up from his papers to see Harm smirking at Mac.

Now it was the Colonel's turn to laugh as Harm quickly got rid of his grin. With a sigh, the Admiral continued on with the meeting, keeping it unusually short. When all the business had been taken care of, he dismissed them all. Well, except for a certain two.

"Rabb, Mackenzie, stay behind," he ordered.

They sat back down, wondering what was up.

"I don't know what is going on between you two this morning, but I trust that you two will be able to behave professionally today. The SECNAV is supposed to be coming for a meeting and if he runs into anyone, physically or literally, I am certainly willing to change your case loads," he said meaningfully.

"Yes, sir." "Dismissed."

"Aye, sir." They both rose from the table and began to head out, running into each other before they reached the door. It was purely accidental but Chegwidden couldn't help but be amused as they both tried to go out the door at the same time, getting stuck. After several stubborn repeated attempts to push through, Harm finally stepped back and let Mac step through. Chegwidden looked down and missed the moment between the two.

Mac looked up to thank Harm when to her surprise, he winked at her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "On a collision course this morning?"

She smiled back at him sweetly. "Only with you." That said, she turned and walked off to her office.

Harm couldn't help but smile, accomplishing this bet might be easier than he thought. She seemed to be in a good mood, especially compared to the past year. It was nearly lunchtime and they hadn't argued yet, that was a good sign. A frown crossed his face as he thought of reasons for her good behavior, hoping that it wasn't Webb.

AN: Sorry, no kiss. But did you really think that I would let Harm win the bet that fast? 


	4. Chapter 4: Family Moment

CHAPTER 4: JAG HEADQUARTERS MAC'S OFFICE  
  
Harm's plan was to butter her up, so to speak. It wasn't like he didn't mean any of the kind gestures, in fact, he loved any reason to dote on her. That's why he now held a Beltway Burgers bag in his hand to give her for lunch. He knew that she had a big day in court tomorrow and that on days like these, she usually worked right through lunch. Mac was at her desk, working hard to prepare for a case that was going to court the next morning when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Hey, Jarhead. Had lunch yet?" Harm asked, sticking his head into her office.

"No, I was planning on raiding the vending machine in a few minutes," she said, finally looking up.

"Why?"

"I don't even want to think about the kind of food that's in there," Harm said, shuddering. Mac couldn't help but laugh. Harm was definitely standing up to his reputation as a "health nut".

"So, I thought that you might like this," he offered, stepping inside and holding out the bag.

"You went and got Beltway Burgers for me? Harmon Rabb, I can't believe that you would even consider buying meat," she teased him, taking the bag to look inside. "And you even got two burgers!"

"I can buy meat, when it's for a good purpose," he argued back.

"So, what's the occasion?" she asked casually. Surely he wasn't hoping that bringing her her favorite food for lunch wouldn't earn him his kiss.

"Just thought that you might be hungry," he said.

"Liar, you just want to butter me up so you can win your bet," she thought. But instead of voicing her thoughts out loud, she just smiled at him and stepped closer. A little teasing on her part would be perfect for him, it was time she caught him off guard.

"Thanks, Harm," she said softly, leaning in closer. "Mac?" he swallowed nervously, wondering what she was doing. She leaned in, went up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. It was short, but oh, so sweet and disappointingly, it was over before it even began. Best of all, she could see that it had caught him off guard.

For a brief moment, Harm caught a knowing look in Mac's eyes. Could it be that she knew about the bet? It might explain her behavior just now, but how could she know? She left him standing there and sat back down at her desk. After she had taken several rather large bites of the first burger, she looked back up at Harm. He was still watching her.

"Harm? Thanks, but I have work to do," she said, wishing that she didn't have to dismiss him but it was all for this stupid bet. If it weren't for this bet, he wouldn't be acting so ....so, well, so sweet to her. She just had to remind herself of that before she kept falling for him again. It wasn't what he wanted.

JAG HEADQUARTERS  
Harm rushed out of the courtroom, glancing down at his watch and groaning. He was supposed to pick up Mattie at 4:30 after her volleyball practice but it was now nearly 40 minutes later. Judge Sebring had ended court late today but there had been nothing Harm could have done about it, much to his distress. Maybe she had found a ride but he would have to go check just in case, he hated when something like this happened. He hurried to his office, surprised to find that the lights were on and the door was slightly ajar. Sounds of laughter were drifting out of his office and Harm immediately recognized that Mac was in there. He opened the door and was shocked to find Mattie and Mac sitting in the two chairs in front of his desk, but both laughing so hard that they looked like they would fall on the ground any second.

This sight couldn't help but bring a smile to Harm's face. Two of his favorite women not only getting along, but also laughing like they were best friends. Instead of asking what was so hilarious, his first thought was to apologize to Mattie. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Mattie, I just got out of court," he said, setting his things down on the desk. She was still giggling as she got up to hug him. At first she hadn't been real comfortable with things like hugs and the "sensitive junk" but surprisingly, it was just becoming more and more natural. "It's okay, I know you're busy. Mac came to pick me up and she explained it all." 

Harm glanced over at Mac, the smile of gratitude on his face just enough to let her know how much he appreciated it. "So what did you two find so funny?" asked Harm, moving to sit down in his desk chair.

Mac and Mattie shared a guilty look. "Nothing," they said in unison.

There was a long pause as Harm eyed them both suspiciously, only causing them to burst into laughter once again.

"Harm?" Mattie gasped. "Did you really lose your dress whites to...to a..." But she was laughing too hard to continue.

Harm groaned, burying is face in his hands. Leave it to Mac to start sharing stories like that. He wondered what else she had told Mattie. "How much have you told her?"

She knew how embarrassed he became when that story was brought up but decided that a little more teasing wouldn't hurt. "Just a few stories. But she knows there's plenty more," she said conspiratorially.

Harm just shook his head at them.

The Admiral was passing by the open door, on his way out of the office. He looked in on the trio, without them noticing. It was a good sight to see Harm and Mac finally both smiling while in the same room. Maybe it would be Mattie who could and would finally bring those two to their senses. He smiled faintly, thinking of his own daughter off in Italy, and headed out.

"Oh, and Mac's joining us for dinner. I invited her and she said yes," Mattie added.

"If it was okay with Harm," Mac threw in, not wanting to intrude.

"Oh,, you did, did you? Does this mean that you'll be cooking dinner for us?" Harm asked, knowing how the teenager hated to cook.

Mattie groaned loudly and pulled a face. "That's the only way I could get her to come. She said that she didn't want to take any chances on having you make your famous "meatless meatloaf"," she teased.

"You told her about that too?" Harm said, turning to glare at Mac.

"No, I found out that she's already been warned about your 'toxic waste'," joked Mac.

Mattie saw that her guardian had had enough teasing from her and Mac and decided to switch tactics. "Come on, Dad, we don't want Mac getting too hungry. I've already heard about her bottomless pit she has for a stomach."

Mac would have continued in their bantering but the one word stopped her. Dad. She called him Dad. This one word seemed to have frozen Harm also.

"What?" the teenager asked, somewhat self-consciously, looking back and forth between the two.

Mac could see the look in Harm's eyes, the pride and love that he felt for Mattie so apparent. Harm just pulled her close and hugged her tightly, yet gently. He found himself speechless. Wanting to give them a moment alone, Mac quietly murmured something that neither heard and she snuck out.

"Are you sure, Mattie? I love hearing you call me 'Dad', but if you don't feel comfortable with it..."

"Yeah, I think you've earned it," she said, feeling embarrassed to be showing her sensitive and emotional side. They stood like that for several more minutes until Mattie finally spoke up. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You know what I'd really like?"

"What?"

"To find someone to call 'Mom'," she boldly said, pulling back to look at him.

AN: Sorry about that, I uploaded the wrong document. Please be patient, I'm new at this.


	5. Chapter 5: Food Fight!

CHAPTER 5: FOOD FIGHT!!

* * *

Harm sighed. He wanted, no, he needed someone to fill that motherly role in Mattie's life. Jen was a great help but she was more like a big sister. He also knew that Mattie wanted Mac to fill that role. 

"Harm?"

"Mattie, Mac is with Clay. Now is just not a good time," Harm said helplessly.

"No, she's not. She dumped him days ago," Mattie told him. "Why can't you just tell her that you love her?"

"Now is just not a good time." That stupid bet was getting in the way. If he told Mac now and she found out about the bet, she would think that him finally saying it was just all about getting Super Bowl tickets.

"Why not, Harm? Jen's told me how you two are always dancing around each other. Why don't you just stop?"

"Mattie! I told you, it's not a good idea at this time," he almost yelled, growing more and more frustrated.

"You love her, don't you?" she stubbornly continued.

"Yes," he answered quietly, yet without question.

"Then what is getting in your way?" demanded Mattie.

"I made a bet with Sturgis and Keeter," he admitted, deciding that telling her the truth might be the best route to go. If only he knew how wrong that would be.

"About what?" Mattie was almost dreading the answer.

Harm proceeded to tell Mattie the whole story. Once again, Mac just happened to be listening in. She had heard the raised voices, they were the only three left in the office, and she had come to investigate.

"Why can't you just not agree to the bet anymore?"

"Because I can't go back on my word, I already tried."

"Harm, this is dumb. It's a stupid bet, I don't see why you can't just stop being such a jerk and tell her you love her!" Mattie stormed out of the office, heading for Harm's car. Harm quickly gathered up his things and raced out after Mattie.

Mac followed him out of the building, stopping him before they got to his car. "Harm, maybe it would be better if I didn't come over for dinner," she suggested, placing a hand on his arm.

"No, come if you still want. I know Mattie would love to have you there." She could tell that he was stressed and overwhelmed. To go from being a 40- year old bachelor to the dad of a teenage girl must finally be taking its toll on him.

 "What do _you_ want?" she was surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth, she had meant to keep them silent.

"I might need back-up," he joked, only cracking a small smile.

"Why don't I drive her to your place? Both of you might need some time apart," she said.

Harm nodded. He leaned forward to hug his best friend. "Thanks."

It was a silent drive home in both cars. Mattie really wasn't in a talkative mood, and Mac soon quit trying, knowing better than to push her too hard. In his own car, Harm was wondering how his week seemed to have gone downhill so fast. Monday had been great, and part of the reason why was because Mac had been in such a great mood. They had both been flirting back and forth all week long. What both of them didn't know was that everyone in the office was in on the bet, except for the Admiral. They had all been watching Harm and Mac all week long, most secretly pleased that there were no more heated arguments to listen to. But almost every time Harm had been provided with a chance to kiss her, they had all been surprised when either she had pulled away, he'd been too scared and didn't go for it, or the Admiral had interrupted. It wasn't really about the bet anymore, Harm just wanted his best friend back.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was Tuesday morning and Mac was to be in court all morning. It was a big case that she was prosecuting and she was stressed about it, more so than usual. So when she sat down at the prosecutor's table before the judge would come in, she was nervously, unknowingly tapping her fingers on the edge of the table. Coates came in and placed a folded piece of paper in front of her. Mac stopped her drumming and looked up, confused.

"From the Commander, ma'am," Coates whispered, with a smile. Mac opened it up and smiled when she read the message. 

          _M   
              Good luck, my Marine. (Not that you'll need it!)   
                           H_

It was short, but sweet, and somehow it cheered her up and helped to calm her nerves. The note was just the beginning. Over the next few days his behavior had become kinder and sweeter than he had been in quite a while. Too bad it was all for the bet, otherwise Mac would have thought it all quite romantic.

All kinds of rumors were flying around the office and thy only intensified when she received a dozen red roses on Wednesday. Then there was that one heated moment in the break room Thursday afternoon, where she had almost given in to him.

Mac had gone in to find something to snack on and was rummaging through the cupboards when Harm came in to get a cup of coffee. Neither spoke a word as he came up behind her and reached around her for a mug, pinning her against the counter. He noticed the sudden change in her breathing as he brushed up against her. But she wasn't the only one. She tried to move out from underneath him, but only succeeded in turning around to face him. His dark blue eyes seemed to see right though her, keeping her frozen against the counter.

"Mac..." he whispered, his voice deep. He leaned down and kissed her, nervously at first, but when she didn't resist, he became bolder.

Bud and Sturgis happened to walk in at that moment and saw them kissing. Bud's jaw dropped at the sight of his two senior officers making out. Sturgis, too, was stunned but he immediately looked down at his watch to time them.

After about 15 seconds, Mac finally regained her senses enough to pull away, albeit somewhat reluctantly. She did not want to be used for this bet, she didn't want him to win. Neither noticed Bud nor Sturgis as they continued to gaze at each other. To her surprise, he wasn't pressing for another kiss. Sturgis shook his head. Their kiss had obviously fallen short of the designated time but the weird thing was that it had begun with no witnesses. Was Harm just hoping that someone would walk in to see them and just continue making out with Mac until they were interrupted?

Bud, not knowing what to do or say, turned around to leave. "Admiral!" he exclaimed.

That broke Harm and Mac out of their daze as they realized they were not alone. Harm stepped back to an appropriate distance from Mac, both trying to appear normal.

The Admiral walked in, eyeing them all. He grabbed a muffin and stood there, looking at them all as he took a big bite out of it. Without ever saying a word, he left the break room, muffin in hand. Mac used that brief moment to escape back to her office.

Harm finally caught sight of Sturgis standing there, watching him, a huge smirk on his face.

"Too short, bud," he told him, tapping his watch.

"I don't care about this stupid bet anymore," Harm exploded.

"You seemed to be pretty into it a few minutes ago," he pointed out.

"That's not why I was kissing her. I feel like I'm using her and I hate this feeling, Sturgis. I want nothing to do with this stupid bet."

 "You can't back out now, you promised. You can't go back on your word, the great Harmon Rabb never breaks his word, remember?" Turner reminded him. There was no way he was letting Harm back out of this now. If he backed out, then he might pull away from everything, including the friendship that was rebuilding between him and Mac.

Harm glared at him and started to storm out of the small room.

"Harm?" Turner called out.

"What?" he practically snapped, turning around.

"You might want to..." he trailed off, pointing to Harm's mouth.

Harm guiltily reached up to wipe the traces of Mac's lipstick off his mouth and headed off to his office.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Harm smiled as he remembered kissing Mac, probably the highlight of his week. Now it was Friday evening and in the space of one hour, his whole week had just seemed to go bad. He pulled up at his apartment building, Mac following close behind. On the elevator ride up, all three were silent.

Finally, Harm was brave enough to break the silence. "Do you want me to cook, Mattie? Or we can order out if you like," he tried tentatively.

"I'll cook," she answered shortly. "You two can do the dishes when I'm done."

Knowing that all the good, healthy food was in Harm's apartment, followed Harm and Mac down the hallway. Thinking that it was best to let her do her own thing, Harm and Mac stayed out of her way and sat down on Harm's couch. They didn't know what to say and finally Harm turned on the TV that Mattie had convinced him to buy to keep in his apartment.

About 1/2 hour later, Mattie announced that she was done. Harm and Mac both offered to help her serve up but she just told them to sit down. She brought over the pan of pasta, something that all of them would eat, but when she looked up to meet Harm's steady gaze, the pan slipped from her hands and she dropped it on the floor. His look was void of the anger and frustration that she thought she would find there and instead it was one of full of love and pleading. She realized that yelling at him had hurt him so much that he was afraid to approach her. She had never seen her own father with that look and it scared her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, running out.

She flew into her own apartment and into her room, slamming the door behind her. In that one look she had shared with Harm, she saw how much she had hurt him when she yelled at him. And now, she was afraid to face him. Harm and Mac sat there stunned at what had just occurred. He didn't know how to interpret Mattie's behavior. At least learning how to fly came with some training. Now he wished that there was a manual on how to raise and deal with a teenage daughter.

"Harm, go talk to her and I'll clean up here," Mac said softly.

"Will you go talk to her please, Mac? I don't know what to do or say," he openly admitted.

"If I go talk to her and start things off, will you come and talk to her when I'm done?"

"Yes," he promised.

* * *

MATTIE & JEN'S APARTMENT

        Mattie was lying on her stomach on her bed, looking at the floor when someone knocked on her door. She expected it to be Harm but was surprised when a female voice called out. "Mattie? Can I come in?" It was Mac.

"It's open," she called back, her voice somewhat muffled by the pillow she was resting her head on.

"You okay?" Mac started.

"Is he mad at me?"

 "Why would he be mad at you?"

 "For dropping the pan on the floor...and for calling him a jerk earlier."

 "He's not mad at you at all, he could never be mad at you. I've said worse things to him and we're still friends," she pointed out.

"What have you called him?" she asked curiously.

"It wasn't exactly what I called him, I once told him that I didn't trust him. Then there was that time when I was drunk and was just being cruel to him," Mac thought back. Even then, he'd still been there for her.

"Do you love him?" asked Mattie unexpectedly.

Mac smiled, remembering a time when she had told Sturgis she did. "Yes, I do."

"Then why don't you tell him that?"

"Because ...now's just not a good time, there's always something in the way...and I don't want to ruin our friendship by admitting something he doesn't want to hear."

Mattie sighed in disgust. "That's what Harm said, that the timing wasn't right. Then I called him a jerk for not going after you."

"Is that what you two were yelling about in his office earlier this evening?"

"Yeah."

 "Is that the only reason you called him a jerk?" she asked carefully.

"No..." Mattie didn't want to lie to Mac but she couldn't tell her about the bet either. Not when things were finally going so well for both of them.

"Mattie?"

 "I just want him to be happy, Mac," Mattie burst out.

"We both do."

"Then why do you treat him like you do? You didn't tell him that you broke up with Webb, you've never told him that you love him. Mac, he's in love with you, why won't you tell him the same?"

"Because it's much more complicated than that," stated Mac.

 "No, it's really not," Mattie argued. "I've never seen him so happy except when he's around you. When you appeared in the courtroom that day to help him out, suddenly he had more hope in everything. I was so scared that the court wouldn't let me stay with him but you told them what a great father he'd be, you should've seen the look in his eyes, Mac. And everytime you mention Webb, it only hurts him more. He won't ever be truly happy unless he's with you."

Mac was left speechless. Her first reaction was to be angry with Mattie but when she saw the truth in Mattie's eyes, she grew calmer.

"You don't know half of what's happened between us," said Mac.

"That's fine, it doesn't matter. Put the past behind you both and maybe you two will come to your senses," declared Mattie. There was no way she was going to stand down on this matter. But maybe she was pushing too hard. Her face softened and she pleaded with Mac, "Please, promise me you'll at least try and talk to him about this whole mess."

"I'll try," she promised. "If you promise me that you'll tell him why you're mad at him. The real reason, the part about where you just want him to be happy."

Mattie pulled a face. "Not tonight."

"It doesn't have to be tonight, but sometime soon. He's really worried about you."

"Thanks, Mac."

Mac hugged her tightly and helped her get into bed for the night. "Night, Mattie," she said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night."

Harm had been nervously waiting outside in the small living room of the apartment. He was too worried to be cleaning up the mess waiting for him back at his own place. Mac had been in there with Mattie for almost 20 minutes. Just when he was about to go in there, Mac finally stepped out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Is she okay?" was his first question.

Mac smiled. "Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Should I go talk to her?" he asked, starting to move towards the door.

But she stopped him. "No, she's asleep right now, it's been a long week for her. But she said to tell you good night and that she would like to talk about it all in the morning."

"Thanks, Mac, I owe you one," he said.

"Come on, flyboy, let's go clean up that mess," she said.

They returned to his apartment and surveyed the kitchen. The other food had been left on the stove and the pasta seemed to have splattered everywhere possible on the floor. She was still in her uniform and there was no way he was going to let her get it dirty by cleaning up his apartment.

"Why don't you go put on a change of clothes and I'll get started?" he suggested, pushing her in the direction of his bedroom.

"Thanks, Harm." When she came back, she found him on the floor, picking up the pasta noodles off the ground and scrubbing the floor with a wet sponge. It was a funny sight to behold and she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"What?" he asked, looking up to find her wearing a pair of his NAVY shorts and a gray t-shirt. They were both a little big on her but nonetheless, she looked good in them. But she could only continue to giggle at him.

A mischievous look crossed his face and he gathered up a handful of pasta. She sensed what he was about to do and tried to move out of his range. But he had anticipated her movement and his aim was true. Pasta splattered over her clothes as she shook her head at him.

"I'm going to get you for that," she threatened, leaning down to gather up the fallen noodles.

"You, a Marine? Get the Navy? I don't think so," he laughed, gathering up some more "ammunition".

What started out as an innocent food fight quickly turned into all out war between the two. They were chasing each other around his apartment, pasta flying and landing everywhere, both shrieking with laughter. The game quickly changed when he managed to catch up to her. He reached out to grab for her, but tripped, sending them both falling down on to the couch. He landed on top of her, trying not to land too heavily.

"Harm..." she whispered, trying to control her breathing as he brought a hand up to gently run along her cheek.

"Sarah..." he said softly, leaning in to close the gap between them to kiss her. There was no way he was going to run from his feelings this time. This was one time that he was not going to let Sarah Mackenzie go.


	6. Chapter 6: MorningAfter Mess

CHAPTER 6: MORNING AFTER MESS

THE NEXT MORNING HARM'S APARTMENT Mattie would have knocked on the door but it was early and she knew Harm wouldn't be up yet. But she had left something at his apartment that she needed and so she just walked in. She stopped short at the sight that met her.  
  
It was a mess. Food was everywhere, on the floor, the furniture, a few pieces were even sticking to the walls. When she dropped the pan, it couldn't have made that much of a mess.  
  
"Harm?" she called out, somewhat quietly, walking up to see if he was asleep.  
  
He was and Mattie was happily surprised to find that Mac was asleep, curled up next to him. Obviously, something had happened between the two. Maybe they had both finally gotten their heads out of their sixes. Mattie smiled at the serene picture and quickly grabbed what she needed and went back to her apartment.LATER THAT MORNING  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
Harm slowly awakened from his slumber, fighting every urge to do so. It had been a really good dream...Mac had been in it. They had been having a food fight and then he had kissed her. From there on was all still a daze, but it left him with a smile on his face. He started to move his arms to stretch when he realized that someone was in bed next to him. He looked down to see Mac and in an instant he remembered that it was not a dream.  
  
Unconsciously she moved slightly and cuddled up closer against him. He reached out to brush her dark hair away from her face. She had been letting it grow longer and longer, a look he loved on her. She was beautiful. He would love to wake up to her lying beside him every morning for the rest of his life. He ran his finger gently down the side of her cheek, as if to make sure that she was really there. He reached out to pull the blanket up to cover her a little more. She stirred a little and started to wake. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and as her gaze rested on him. There was a small moment of confusion but then recognition dawned.  
  
"Morning, Sarah," he softly greeted.  
  
"Good morning," she returned, delighted that he was calling her Sarah. Somehow, it made her feel more special. She realized that she was curled up next to him, a comfortable spot to be in, and snuggled in closer, not wanting this to be a dream.  
  
"I never imagined you as a cuddler," he said.  
  
"I'm usually not," Mac told him, yawning.  
  
"Is it me?"  
  
"Must be."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah, you did a pretty good job of keeping me up late last night," she pointed out. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Their conversation was kept short but it wasn't awkward. In fact, the atmosphere seemed to be void of all the tension they had had over previous months. Things were calm and content, a feeling they both relished in. It was a while before either was willing to leave their warm cocoon they had created but Mac's stomach was growling loudly.  
  
"Come on, my hungry Marine. Let's get you fed," he said reluctantly. If he had his way, they wouldn't be moving from their spot for another several hours but Harm knew better than to have a hungry Marine on his hands.  
  
They stepped out of his bedroom and surveyed the damage. Somehow, it was messier than they remembered. They never knew that just one pan could make such a mess.  
  
"I never imagined that we'd be spending our first morning after cleaning up my apartment," he said with a groan.  
  
"What did you imagine we'd be doing?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Definitely not cleaning," declared Harm with his usual flyboy grin.  
  
Mac tried to ignore how his grin was affecting her, not wanting to let him now how weak it really made her. "Come on, we might as well get started," she said.  
  
After having eaten a small breakfast they found themselves on the floor, trying to clean up the pasta. Unfortunately, the pasta had dried overnight and was now stuck to the floor, only coming off in small pieces.  
  
"You do realize this is all your fault?" she told him, throwing a handful in the garbage bag next to her.  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"Yeah, Navy thinking they could take on Marines, you should have known better. I should have known that Navy only makes a mess of things and we Marines have to clean it up," she accused teasingly.  
  
"As I recall, you didn't seem to mind the 'mess' we made last night," teased Harm.  
  
She blushed, something that rarely happened and he knew that. "I wasn't talking about that mess."  
  
He moved over to sit next to her, being careful to avoid the pasta on the floor. "Is that Sarah Mackenzie blushing that I see? Dare I think that I have made her blush?"  
  
Mac playfully slapped him on the arm. "Ooh, you."  
  
"I bet I can make you blush even more," he flirted.  
  
One word caught her attention and quickly ended her playful mood.  
  
Bet. Tickets. Super Bowl Tickets. Kiss.  
  
That's what last night was all about. He didn't really love her like that, he just wanted to those stupid tickets. She unconsciously moved away from him and he wondered what was going through her mind as a hurt look crossed her face.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
She snapped back to reality. "Yeah?"  
  
"You okay?" he asked, reaching out to put his hand on her arm. It was a gesture meant to comfort her but she only pulled away again.  
  
"Yeah, I just remembered I need to take care of something," Mac lied, starting to get up.  
  
"Do you need to leave?" he asked, looking around. The apartment was still a huge mess. He wouldn't mind cleaning it up alone but he'd much prefer it if she'd stay.  
  
She saw him looking around. Bet or not, she couldn't leave him to clean up alone. He was still her best friend and she had thrown her fair share of pasta too. "No, I'll just take care of it later," she sighed.  
  
They cleaned up the rest of the apartment in silence. Harm spent his time wondering what he had said or done to make her pull away and shut down on him like that. After several minutes of worried thinking, a thought finally came to him. Maybe he was coming on too strong and too fast. Or maybe she didn't feel for him like he had thought.  
  
Mac was startled from her own thoughts when she heard Harm let out a soft groan. She had been thinking about the bet, wishing that Harm's behavior could be because he loved her and not because he was competitive. She didn't say anything as she got up off the floor to wash out her dirty sponge. With the water running, she didn't hear Harm come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her gently and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Sarah."  
  
Normally, she would have enjoyed this moment but she had had enough of his phony behavior. She turned around and pushed him away. "Stop."  
  
"What?" Harm was shocked, not only be her reaction but by the pain and hurt that was so thinly veiled in her voice. He moved back, leaning against the island counter, in an attempt to put some distance between them.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered, looking away.  
  
He decided to head for it straight-on. "This morning, things were going great and now you're pushing me away. What is going on? What did I do?" he asked.  
  
She couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm tired of you pretending you love me. Why can't you just act like you really want?"  
  
"What do you mean? I am acting like I want. I want you, Sarah."  
  
She was stunned at his declaration but didn't let that stop her anger. "Why don't you just admit that it's all for your stupid bet? That you're using me to get some stupid tickets?" she threw at him.  
  
He stared at her, hoping that he had not just heard that. "What bet?"  
  
Playing dumb and innocent was not the way to go. "The one you made with Sturgis and Keeter. I was there, Harm. I heard the whole thing. Why don't you just admit that last night was all about you winning your bet?" she yelled, almost on the verge of tears. The pain was too much for her to snap into Marine-mode and put up her protective shell right now.  
  
Mattie chose that moment to stick her head in the door. "Harm?"  
  
Harm took a deep breath, grateful for the interruption so he could clear his mind and formulate his words. "Yes, Mattie?" His tone clearly indicated that now was probably not a good time.  
  
She glanced back and forth between her "dad" and Mac. Mac looked like she was about to cry and Harm had worry lines on his forehead. "Never mind, it's not that important," she said.  
  
"No, Mattie, come on in, I was just about to leave anyway," Mac said, avoiding looking at Harm and starting to move towards the door.  
  
"No!" he blurted out, deciding that it was finally time to fix things. "Mac, you're staying," he ordered, his voice firm yet gentle. "Mattie, can we talk later, please?"  
  
Mattie caught the begging tone in his voice and nodded, shutting the door behind her. "Come sit down." He turned to face Mac, his tone much kinder this time. He sat on one end of the couch and waited for her to join him.  
  
She stayed standing, a fair distance away from him, patiently waiting for him to take the lead. He took a deep breath. He was a lawyer and a good one, why did his gift for words suddenly fail him when he was with Sarah?  
  
"First of all, I have acted like I wanted this week. There was nothing I did or said that I didn't mean. I'm not pretending about anything. Second, the bet. At first, my behavior was about the bet but then that became the last thing on my mind. I don't care about the tickets, I just want our relationship back," he explained to her.  
  
As he continued on, she finally took a step and moved closer to him, finally sitting at the other end of the couch. His final words let her know that he was ready to let go of everything for her. He finally spoke the words she wanted to hear, having no regrets once they were spoken.  
  
"Sarah, I love you," he said, simply and honestly. He had laid it all out for her and now held his breath, waiting for a reaction.  
  
She couldn't look away from his steady gaze, his clear blue eyes holding her chocolate brown ones captive once again. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she hurriedly reached to wipe them away, but they continued to fall.  
  
His heart fell. She was crying, he had pushed too much and made her cry. What had he done? If he lost her now, the pain would be unbearable.AN: Sorry, last chapter said it was a pan of fish. It's supposed to be pasta.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. And a special thanks to the representative from Ohio for helping me with ideas and plot problems. I don't know what I'd do without her.


	7. Chapter 7: So Much for Keeping Secrets

AN: Webb is not dead, Mattie still hates her father, Harriet's not leaving, Mac's not sick, and the Admiral's not retiring in this story. It's just easier to continue without adjusting to what DPB decides to throw at us viewers. Sorry, I know it's been a while but I've been busy with graduation and a vacation to Hawaii. Thanks for being patient.  
  
CHAPTER 7: So much for secrets  
  
"Sarah?" he spoke hesitantly. Oh, please say something.  
  
All of the sudden, he found himself holding her in a tight hug. He heard her murmur something, but because her face was buried against his chest, he couldn't make out the words.  
  
"What?" Harm softly asked.  
  
She lifted her head to look up at him. "I love you, Harm."  
  
He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted and a feeling of incredible joy spread throughout him. He pulled her close, gently kissed her, and then pulled her even closer and hugged her. They sat on his couch, holding each other, both crying for lost chances and eight years of unspoken feelings.  
  
Mattie never got a chance to talk to her dad that weekend, which was fine with her. She was just happy that he and Mac were finally getting together.  
  
Harm and Mac managed to clean up his apartment, but that was the least of their worries that weekend. Instead, they spent much of their time focusing on rebuilding their friendship. They spent Sunday afternoon watching movies, both perfectly content just to sit there together, holding each other. When Top Gun was over, they didn't move and just began to talk. They had decided that, if nothing else, they would be honest with each other and hope for the best. Neither wanted to mess this up.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yeah?" He was somewhat distracted, having been playing with her hair.  
  
"What are we going to tell the Admiral?" she asked. Fraternization charges could ruin their careers. They had both worked too hard to risk all they had earned over the years, that she knew. But somehow she knew wasn't willing to give him up for the military and her career.  
  
"Who says we have to tell him yet?" he countered.  
  
"Yet?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah, let's keep it all a secret for a while. Give us some time to work on this and figure out where we're headed," suggested Harm.  
  
"Are you sure that's going to work?"  
  
"Honestly, I think if we all told them, there'd be too much pressure from them. This way we can go at our own pace and not worry about them interfering."  
  
"Okay," she quietly agreed.  
  
After several minutes of a comfortable silence, Harm voiced his own worries. "What do you want me to do about the bet? Sturgis won't let me back out, I've already tried."  
  
She pondered for a moment, taking the time to roll on her back to look up at him. He was lying on his side, back up against the couch. It was barely big enough for them to be settled in like this but neither wanted to move. "Why not just go for it?" she challenged.  
  
"I don't want them anymore," he declared.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Because I don't want you thinking that I want those tickets over you. When I said that I love you, I meant it." Harm was surprised at the easy manner he was able to open up to her. Usually those words became stuck in his throat, unable to be voiced. Somehow, she had managed to get him to open up in a way he had never done before.  
  
She was surprised too. Maybe there was greater hope for them yet. Maybe she did mean a lot more to him than she could ever realize. In the space of one weekend, he had managed to admit that he loved her, and several times, in fact. She couldn't help but smile. "Why don't you just let it drop? Don't say anything about it to them and see if they'll forget it."  
  
"Mac, they aren't going to forget it and you know it," he almost whined.  
  
Mac laughed at him. He sounded like a little boy. It was rather cute, actually. She decided not to respond with words and kissed him instead, their usual fire sparking with the first touch.  
  
MONDAY MORNING JAG OFFICE  
  
Harm and Mac had left his apartment together early that morning, yet driving separately. They had come no closer to solving their problems with the Admiral or about the bet, but somehow both were more relaxed than they had been in quite a while. Harm was even whistling as they both entered the bullpen.  
  
Very few people were there and out in the bullpen to see them both arrive together, but Sturgis was there. He was at the copy machine, copying several papers that he needed for court that morning, but he looked up at the sound of the whistling. He watched as Harm and Mac walked in, both headed towards their offices, each with a smile on their face.  
  
Minutes later, Sturgis was back in his office, on the phone to Keeter. "You won't believe what's happened..."  
  
"Did Harm finally do it?" Keeter asked.  
  
"No, not yet. But something's happened between him and Mac. He came in whistling just now, walking with Mac. And he's on time."  
  
"Maybe someone had a good weekend," suggested Jack.  
  
"With Mac?"  
  
"Maybe. Any more heated moments or missed attempts?" After Sturgis had seen Harm and Mac kissing in the break room, he had called Keeter. Keeter had said that he wanted to know all the dirty details on Harm's attempts.  
  
"You think he's wasting time?" Sturgis asked distractedly, watching as Harm and Mac went to their offices, then as the both returned to the middle of the bullpen to trade briefcases. Both were grinning sheepishly as they returned the briefcases to the rightful owners.  
  
"Hello?...Sturgis?"  
  
"Something's definitely going on," Turner decided.  
  
Over the next week, Turner's suspicions were only confirmed. Harm and Mac though that they were keeping their growing relationship a secret and for the most part, they were. No one knew or would have guessed that nightly family dinners at Harm's apartment included Harm, Mattie, and Mac. Jen's life was too busy lately for her to notice that the Colonel was spending most of the time down the hall.  
  
But everyone in the office knew that something had changed because the two were no longer getting on each other's nerves. They could see the smiles shared between the two officers as they playfully argued about their cases in public. Harm had become a lot more cheerful and pleasant to be around, especially when Mac was mentioned. Since Paraguay, any time someone from the office had brought up Mac, a dark look had entered his eyes and he had become cold and distant. Talking about Mattie had been the only subject that had gotten a real smile out of him.  
  
They were both just so comfortable in their new relationship and so happy to finally be with each other that they couldn't help but show it. Even the Admiral began to notice the lack of tension between the two and after several discreet inquiries, he was presented with the idea that Harm and Mac had finally gotten together.  
  
Weeks passed by and their relationship had done nothing but grow. The bet seemed to have been forgotten by them until Turner finally brought it up one night. After a particularly hard week of work, the Admiral suggested that they have a little get-together at McMurphy's to take a little time off. Harm and Mac had arrived together, causing a few whispers and glances among the others.  
  
Harm was at the bar with the Admiral, watching as Mac and Harriet picked out a few songs on the jukebox.  
  
"The Colonel's been in a good mood lately, hasn't she?" Chegwidden commented.  
  
Harm swallowed nervously, hoping that it was just an offhand comment and nothing more.  
  
"Yes, sir, I guess she has."  
  
"I trust you will do nothing to ruin that mood, Commander."  
  
"I try, sir."  
  
"Because if you do, you may not live to regret it," the Admiral casually threatened.  
  
"Yes, sir." AJ knew he was making the younger man nervous. Good, Harm needed to know that if he screwed up one more time with Mac that there would be someone to dole out the punishment. But maybe he was coming down too hard on him. Mac had her fair share of the blame to shoulder for some of the things that had happened. Brumby, for one, had been a particular sore spot between the two.  
  
"Harm," AJ began, with a more personal tone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't let her go; she's too good for you."  
  
"I know," Harm simply answered.  
  
"When you want to make things more permanent...let me know, the SECNAV owes me some favors." With that said, the Admiral gathered his things, bid goodnight his staff, and left the bar.  
  
Harm was left standing at the bar, drink in hand. So the Admiral already knew that he and Mac were together. Harm could only wonder how much he knew about. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Turner came and sat down beside him.  
  
"So Keeter called me yesterday, wanted to know if you needed those tickets yet," Turner started out.  
  
"Don't need 'em, don't want 'em," Harm told him, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Can't get it or backing out of it?"  
  
"Don't want it."  
  
"Thought you were a man of your word. Oh, well. How are things between you and Mac anyway?" Sturgis asked, knowing full well that Harm and Mac were doing fine together.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Harm was getting more and more stressed lately. Harriet had asked him if he and the Colonel were getting along, Bud had had a question or two the past week about the Colonel for him, even Coates had been asking him about it. So much for keeping their relationship a secret. He had been right; their friends were putting the pressure on them not to mess it up this time. Yes, they only wanted Harm and Mac to be happy but Harm and Mac had wanted to take it slow, not wanting to mess things up. Next thing he knew, they would be pressuring him to ask her to marry him.  
  
"Harm, buddy, it's not a secret anymore."  
  
"What's not a secret anymore?" Harm decided to stick to what he and Mac had agreed on, to keep it all quiet.  
  
"The fact that you two finally hooked up; everybody knows about it," said Turner.  
  
Harm let out a groan of frustration. "What do you mean, everybody knows about it?"  
  
"Harriet told me that a very good source had told her that you two had patched everything up and were now more than best friends. Don't mess it up, Harm," Turner warned.  
  
Mac had finally picked a song, one that she wanted to dance with Harm to. It began playing as she looked around for him. He was still at the bar, Sturgis sitting next to him. It looked like Harm was about to explode in anger and frustration. Worried, she hesitated a moment before heading over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Hello, Mac. I'm afraid I must be going now, it's getting late," Turner greeted, excusing himself.  
  
"Good night," Mac said.  
  
"Harm, don't miss the opportunity this time," he cautioned, moving away from the couple.  
  
Harm turned back to the bar and buried his face in his hands, moaning softly.  
  
"The bet?" assumed Mac, wishing that she could touch him and comfort him but since they were in public, in front of their friends, it would have to wait till later.  
  
"No, it's nothing," he lied, not looking up at her. Maybe the Admiral was right; maybe she was too good for him. What was he thinking, going after the great Sarah Mackenzie? She deserved better than him.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"I'm going home," he announced, getting up to leave. He just wanted to get out of there, away from everybody who suddenly felt the need to warn him not to screw things up. He knew she wasn't being told the same thing; she would be the innocent one to them, the victim if something went wrong.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"What?" he almost snapped, whirling around to face her, his eyes cold and dark.  
  
He was already shutting her out. What had Sturgis said to put him in this mood? "You're my ride home," she pointed out.  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
Nothing was said in the car ride. She was surprised when he pulled up in front of her apartment and parked. Most of her stuff had been moved over to his place and she had been spending more nights there than at her place. Had she said or done something wrong to offend him?  
  
As soon as she stepped out of the car, shut the door, and had stepped inside her apartment building, he sped off, tires squealing. 


	8. Chapter 8: Fixing it All at Last

CHAPTER 8: Fixing it all at last  
  
Harm went home and sulked. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep for a while. Not without Sarah to hold. Now he would hold her no more.  
  
Mac hadn't been able to sleep either, so troubled with thoughts of Harm. Things had been going too well for her to just back off this time. She grabbed her keys and headed out, knowing there was no else she should be except with Harm. She was about to knock on his door when she heard a sad, mournful tune coming from inside. Harm was playing his guitar, something she rarely heard him do anymore. She listened for a few minutes before pulling out the spare key he had given her years ago and quietly unlocking the door.  
  
He was concentrating so hard on his music that he didn't hear her come in and sit down on his couch. He looked up from his desk chair and found her sitting there, gazing at him intently. He met her gaze and finished up the last few sorrowful notes.  
  
"That's beautiful," she said softly.  
  
He nodded his thanks, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
"What happened tonight?" Mac carefully asked, knowing that she would be treading on dangerous ground but also knowing at the same time that the issue needed to be dealt with and cleared up.  
  
"They all know, I guess we haven't been as discreet as we thought we were," he said, retuning his guitar slightly. He needed something to focus on besides the beautiful, enchanting woman sitting in front of him.  
  
"Does that bother you that much?"  
  
"Not really." He set his guitar down, needing to move away from her and her intense, inquisitive look. He headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
She followed him. "Harm, don't shut down on me. We said we'd at least be honest with each other, if nothing else. What is going on? What happened tonight?"  
  
"You want the truth?" he challenged, spinning around to face her with a defiant look on his face.  
  
Mac nodded.  
  
"Every time someone would come up to talk to me, it was about you, about us. But that's not the problem. Fine, they all know, that's great. I wish I would've shouted it to the world that we finally sorted everything out and that we finally admitted we loved each other. But what really gets me is that they all keep telling me not to screw up, that I can't let you go, that you're too good for me. It's like they all think that the reason it took us so long to fix it all is because I've always messed things up, like it's all my fault," he blurted out.  
  
"It's not all your fault, Harm."  
  
"I know that, we're both to blame. But the fact that they keep reminding me that you're too good for me. It's like they're all saying 'sorry, Harm, I don't know why she's wasting her time with you'. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you," he told her, somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Oh, Harm, you know it's not like that," she tried, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"Yes, it is." He pulled away, flinching at her touch.  
  
"Stop this! You know my history, you know the mistakes I've made. With Chris, Farrow, my drinking. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Damnit, Harm, I've pointed a gun at you and you still stood by me. I've put you through hell and you're still here," she threw back at him.  
  
"Why can't we work through this?"  
  
"Because it keeps getting thrown back in our faces."  
  
"I'll always be around for you, you know that, right?"  
  
"I do." A pause. "I'm sorry you feel that way, and I'm sorry for the way they were acting tonight," she apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry for being snappish with you earlier, you do deserve better."  
  
"Harm, look at me," she pleaded, moving to stand directly in front of him.  
  
He tentatively met her steady gaze.  
  
"I love you. Men come and go in my life but you're always there for me. There is no one better for me than you," Mac told him. She made one last plea. "Please, don't push me out now, the pain would be unbearable."  
  
"I'm scared," admitted Harm, scared even of the fact that the words had come out of his mouth.  
  
"So am I," she agreed.  
  
"I don't want to mess this relationship up," he continued.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Help me," he begged; his cocky, arrogant, fighter-pilot facade fading fast.  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"Can we put all this behind us?"  
  
"We have to try," she said firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harm apologized once more.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"I love you," the words were not easy to speak but there was no other way to express his feelings so profoundly and honestly to her.  
  
"I know," she said, leaning into his open arms.  
  
He held her tightly for a few minutes, both needing some time to think and compose themselves.  
  
Later that night, they were lying in bed still awake, neither tired enough to fall asleep.  
  
"You want to get them all back?" Mac asked. Ideas had been running through her head on how to solve the problems of the bet and the pressure from their intrusive yet caring coworkers.  
  
"I'd love to," he eagerly agreed. "But how?"  
  
"By messing with their minds. We'll give them a little of what they want and then screw with their minds."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Flirt shamelessly with each other one day, then spend the next storming around, arguing, yelling at each other. Our behavior should only confuse them. Then one day, when they've had enough, we can kiss in the office and get those tickets," she said.  
  
"You want to go to the Super Bowl, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. If you finally get tickets, you're taking me with you this time. And not in the cockpit of some tomcat this time. I want the real thing."  
  
He couldn't help but let out a laugh at the memory. "We've had some good times."  
  
"Yes, we have," she said. Her mind too, was wandering down memory lane.  
  
"And we'll have plenty more," he promised. 


	9. Chapter 9: Hot and Cold

Chapter 9: Hot and Cold  
  
And so come Monday morning, they set their plan in motion. It took Harm a while to get used to the PDA's but with the intense flirting coming from Mac, he soon got into the swing of things. They spent the staff meeting smiling at each other, pretending to be focusing so much on each other that they weren't paying attention to the Admiral or whatever was being said.  
  
They both had court later in the week and so they spent several hours in the library, pretending to research. Bud was stunned speechless when he walked in to find a book and found them among the back aisles, making out. He quickly left the room and told Harriet what he had seen. She of course, had to go check for herself and when she finally had a free moment, she stepped inside the large library briefly. When she saw Mac's jacket lying on the floor, she left immediately.  
  
Harm and Mac could hardly contain their laughter when they saw the look on Harriet's face. They had been quietly sitting at one of the tables when they had heard footsteps coming down the long hallway. Harm had watched as a smirk had crossed Mac's face and she had quickly unbuttoned her jacket and threw it on the ground. She had then grabbed his hand and pulled him up and behind a row of books.  
  
They waited until they could no longer hear the retreating footsteps to let out their laughter.  
  
"Can you imagine the rumors now?" Harm barely managed to get the words out through his fits of laughter.  
  
The Admiral returned from lunch to find Coates busy in discussion with Harriet Sims.  
  
"Working hard, Petty Officer?" he asked.  
  
They both straightened up and snapped to attention.  
  
"Yes, sir," Coates responded.  
  
"Good. Take a break and join me in my office," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll be right in, sir," she said nervously.  
  
Chegwidden sat at his desk, sorting a few files while Jen stood in front of him, waiting.  
  
He got right to the point. "More rumors about the Commander and the Colonel, I assume?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she admitted. She hated to tell the Admiral but she knew he would find out sooner or later.  
  
"Well?" He leaned back in his chair and waited for her to spill the truth.  
  
"Lieutenant Roberts went to the library for a book and found them kissing, sir," she told him.  
  
"Kissing?"  
  
"More like making out, sir," she corrected.  
  
He smiled. They were gutsy, he would give them that. Unable to control themselves in the office, yes, but gutsy.  
  
"Is there more?"  
  
"Yes." Coates found herself embarrassed to tell her commanding officer the next detail.  
  
"Out with it, Petty Officer!"  
  
"Lieutenant Sims also went to the library sometime later, sir."  
  
"And what did she find?"  
  
"The Colonel's jacket, sir."  
  
"Where was it?" The Admiral was puzzled.  
  
"Sir, it was on the floor."  
  
"And where were Rabb and Mackenzie?"  
  
"She didn't see them."  
  
Chegwidden thought it all over. He could call them both into his office now and challenge them on it. Or he could wait and see what developed. Maybe they would learn to behave more professionally in the office if he called him on it now. But then again, it was good to see them happy together. A good chiding might slow it down for them, something that no one wanted.  
  
"Thank you, Coates. That will be all," he dismissed.  
  
"Do you want me to get them for you?" she asked.  
  
"That will be all," he repeated.  
  
TUESDAY MORNING JAG HEADQUARTERS HARM'S OFFICE  
  
"Mac, I can't believe you!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're the one that lost all the information."  
  
"I didn't lose it; you never gave it to me."  
  
Turner was walking through the bullpen on his way to see the Admiral when he heard loud voices coming from behind the closed door of Rabb's office. He stepped closer to listen.  
  
"You could have at least been on time," Mac shouted.  
  
"I was on time," defended Harm.  
  
"Ten minutes late is not on time, Commander. Will you ever change?"  
  
"Will you? I'm tired of you constantly throwing this time thing in my face," he yelled. "You know what? Get out, Colonel. We're done here."  
  
From her angle, Mac could see a small crowd gathered just outside the office watching her and Harm. She decided to kick it up another notch.  
  
"Yes, we are," she said icily. She gathered up her stuff and turned to leave. She paused in the doorway and turned back. Harm had sat down at his desk and she could tell that he hated even pretending to argue with her over something so ridiculous and so petty.  
  
"Here, Commander," Mac said coldly. She mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" as she chucked a thick file folder at him.  
  
The others watched as Mac stormed off to her office and then as the large folder she had thrown flew open. Papers were sent flying everywhere after hitting him in the chest. Harm looked up to find most of the staff watching him. He glared at them all as he got up to shut his door. The simultaneous slamming of two doors sent the others scurrying back to work.  
  
TUESDAY AFTERNOON JAG HEADQUARTERS MAC'S OFFICE  
  
Mac was working hard at her desk when a loud knock on the door interrupted her. Without looking up, she called out, "Enter."  
  
"Delivery for Miss Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
Confused, she looked up to find a delivery man standing in her office, holding out a vase of red roses.  
  
"Where would you like me to put them?" he asked.  
  
"I'll take them," she said, getting up to relieve him of the heavy bouquet.  
  
"There's a card in there too," he told her as he left.  
  
"Thank you." Mac set the vase down on the edge of her desk and pulled the small white card out. Opening the envelope, she was surprised to find not one but two cards. One was with Harm's writing, the other unknown and unfamiliar.  
  
They read:  
  
Sarah  
  
Good acting (I hope!) Just thought I'd cause even more drama and gossip. I'll be in soon to discuss the other card.  
  
Love you, Harm  
  
Sarah  
  
These roses pale in comparison to your beauty. Just remember that my love for you will never fade.  
  
The second card was unsigned but she knew he had just gotten someone else to write it. She set the first card in her top desk drawer and went back to typing up her reports, a smile on her face.  
  
Harm entered minutes later, papers in hand, leaving the door wide open so the rest of the office would hear them.  
  
"Mac, I need you to sign..." he trailed off at the sight of the roses. "Who are those from?"  
  
"A friend. What do you need me to sign?" she asked, catching on to what he was planning.  
  
"Sign this," he said, setting a couple papers down in front of her. While she was signing, he reached for the card to read it.  
  
"So who's the secret friend?" demanded Harm.  
  
"He's just a friend."  
  
"Just a friend? Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"  
  
"Harm, what is the big deal? So he sent me roses; why does that bother you so much?"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes, it does. Who is he?"  
  
Chegwidden had been watching from outside and decided that it was time to step in. "Is there a problem, Colonel, Commander?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
They both glared at each other.  
  
"I trust that you two will manage to behave yourselves for the rest of the day?" he asked, eyeing them both suspiciously.  
  
This time they were in agreement. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Commander, I believe you have several reports due to me before the day is over."  
  
"Yes, sir. They're almost done, sir."  
  
"Finish them!" he ordered.  
  
Rabb waited until the Admiral had gone back to his office before he shared a look with Mac and left. Mac smiled as she picked up one of the roses and smelled it, twirling it around with her fingers. She could get used to this romantic, soft side of Harmon Rabb. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Show

CHAPTER 10: THE BIG SHOW  
  
After just four days of this same kind of behavior, Harm and Mac were making their coworkers crazy with confusion. One minute the two were fighting viciously and the next they were all over each other. On Friday, they decided to go for it all and end the confusion.  
  
They had planned it all the night before, but there was one little surprise that Mac didn't know about. Harm had gone to the Admiral the day before and let him know that he would need to be transferred. When AJ had asked why, Harm had said that he and Colonel Mackenzie would likely be making things permanent in the near future and that both wanted to keep their careers, if possible. AJ assumed that he and Mac had talked it over, but Harm was making the decision alone, wanting to surprise her. She had the more promising career here at JAG HQ and Harm didn't mind where he worked, as long as he was near her. He had given up his job for her once and he would willingly do it again.  
  
AJ surprised him when he told the Commander that he had already had a hypothetical discussion with the SECNAV and that the SECNAV said that he saw no reason to break up the partners, as long as they were able to get their jobs done. When AJ assured them that Harm and Mac would maintain a professional decorum, the SECNAV had promised that they could both keep their jobs and stay partners. Harm thanked the older man profusely; relieved that the rules of the UCMJ would not be a problem when he decided it was time to marry his Sarah.  
  
His Sarah. Yes, she was finally his. And he was hers. They had both waited so long.  
  
Harm leaned back in his chair and smiled, thinking back over the past week. He never had any idea that just being with her could make him feel so relaxed and happy. All the tension that had been building up over the years seemed to have vanished. She had moved into his apartment, slowly, and before he realized it, half the closet was full of her clothes and all of her uniforms. She had also taken over half his dresser. Mattie hadn't said anything to him about the constant appearance of Mac, she was just glad that her dad was finally happy. He needed someone to keep him in line and also challenge him, like Mac did.  
  
Mac seemed to have flourished because of their new relationship. At first she had just had this glow around her that he couldn't explain, but then it came to him that he was the cause of it.  
  
He had cooked her dinner each night that week and because he wouldn't let her help him, she sat on the counter, just to be in the kitchen with him. She would watch him prepare everything as they talked. They would talk about anything; Harm learned more about her childhood, at least some of the more happier times, and in turn he would tell her more about the days when he was a fighter pilot before his crash that had changed his career and his life. They talked about it all; their hopes, their dreams. They had even talked about their baby deal a little, both assuring each other that they still wanted to fulfill it soon. What was not mentioned were their regrets in life. Neither wanted to bring up certain regrets like almost marrying Brumby, leaving JAG to return to flying or to "spread their wings", Australia, Webb and Paraguay, the list was long but they both just put it all behind them. For once their timing was right and they were both ready to let go of everything and move forward, together.  
  
After dinner, they would both clean up and wash the dishes. Often, this would cause a water fight that was full of laughter and would end when someone kissed the other instead of spraying them. Each night, they would curl up in bed and watch TV for a while until one or both drifted asleep. Harm loved it when Sarah fell asleep first because then he could watch her. Her "Marine mode" face vanished when she slept and he swore that angels could not be any more beautiful than his best friend, now lover, but forever and always his soul mate. He would gently run his fingertips over her features as if memorizing them. Before he would lie back down to sleep, he would always place a tender kiss on her forehead and whisper "I love you" in her ear.  
  
They were both surprised at how much she was willing to let him take care of her. Yes, they were still a team, an unbreakable one at that, working side by side through everything that was thrown their way; but she was finding herself enjoying more and more of his kind little gestures. Things like not letting her cook, or clean up alone, or always opening a door for her. He was just glad that she was letting him.  
  
Each morning, they would both get up early to go running together. She always showered first while he cooked breakfast. They would eat and then he would go shower quickly while she got dressed and ready for work. When he got out of the shower, he would find his uniform laid out neatly on the bed for him to put on. It was a routine that they quickly slipped into and one that made them both feel at ease. Things like that were just coming naturally for them.  
  
Sometimes they would drive into work separately, like if one had to stay later in the day or leave early to pick up Mattie, but for the most part they would always go in together and leave together. Even though they spent some days fighting for the benefit of the office, when they got home whatever had been said, or thrown, was forgotten. Both knew that it was all for the sake of teasing their coworkers.  
  
The sound of the phone ringing interrupted his reminiscing.  
  
"Commander Rabb," he answered.  
  
"Sturgis just got out of court for lunch, you ready?" Mac asked, without any preamble. She knew that soon everybody would be heading out for their lunch break and they had wanted to make sure that most everyone was in the office for when they kissed, especially the Admiral and Sturgis.  
  
"Yeah, almost," he answered. With a couple clicks of his mouse, he sent her an e-mail. It was all part of his secret plan. The SEVNAV had written out his permission to keep them working together as partners and Harm had scanned it on to his computer.  
  
"Hey, I just got an e-mail from you," Mac told him, the surprise evident in her voice.  
  
"Read it," he urged. "Then meet me out in the bullpen."  
  
They hung up and he made his way out to the center of the bullpen, on the pretext of making some copies.  
  
Inside her office, Mac clicked on the e-mail and began to read it. She gasped as she realized what it was. They would both be able to stay at JAG as partners. He had sent her a copy of the SECNAV's written permission. She had been worried when Harm had entered the Admiral's office on Wednesday and hadn't come out for over an hour. He wouldn't tell her what it was about but it had had her worried. She didn't want him giving up his career for her, he had worked too hard to get where he was. She was filled with a growing sense of relief that was quickly replaced by excitement as she left her office and headed out into the bullpen. He had his back to her as he stood at the copier machine.  
  
The timing was perfect; Harriet was at her desk, Sturgis and Bud were in their offices with the doors wide open, Coates was delivering some files to an Ensign, and the Admiral had just stepped out of his office to head out for lunch.  
  
He sensed her walking up behind him and turned around to face her. She had the most beautiful smile on her face, and he couldn't help but grin his patented flyboy grin back at her. Somehow, they knew that everything would all be okay, even after they would kiss.  
  
"I love you," she told him, stepping up closer and putting her arms around his neck.  
  
He, in turn, slipped his arms easily around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you too."  
  
The words spoken were in a soft tone yet they seemed to get everyone's attention. Their mouths gaped open as they watched the Commander and the Colonel kiss passionately.  
  
Mac was unprepared for the onslaught that she was experiencing. They had kissed countless times before yet this one seemed new and different. Perhaps it came with the knowledge that their relationship was no longer a secret. Harm held her tightly, supporting her, as their lips moved across each other's, tongues exploring known and familiar territory. Harm lost all track of time whenever he kissed Mac and he sent her internal clock haywire. They knew that one of the bet's requirements was that the kiss be at least 30 seconds but they kept it going for at least a minute before their need for oxygen made them pull apart.  
  
Her hands moved down his arms while his rested on her hips, both trying to regain control of their breathing.  
  
"Wow," she whispered so that only he could hear.  
  
He nodded in agreement, unable to form words much less find his voice.  
  
The sound of clapping jarred them back to reality and Mac blushed a little as she looked around at everyone watching them.  
  
The Admiral coughed, silencing the crowd. They all were awaiting his reaction. Harm and Mac turned to look at their commanding officer, still not letting go of each other.  
  
His face was void of emotion but Harm and Mac would swear that there was a little twinkling in his eyes.  
  
"Sir?" Harm asked, uncertain of what was going on in Chegwidden's thoughts.  
  
"It's about damn time," he announced loudly.  
  
AN: At least 100 reviews would be great. Last time I checked there were about 96. That's so awesome, thanks!! 


	11. Chapter 11: The End, Although Just the B...

CHAPTER 11: THE END, ALTHOUGH JUST THE BEGINNING  
  
Harm and Mac broke into relieved smiles. AJ gave them a brief smile and headed out of the building for lunch. Their coworkers gathered around the couple, pressing for details and handing out congratulations. The rest of the day seemed to fly by for them both but they were finally able to break free and headed home. Sturgis promised that he would get them the tickets soon but that was the last of their worries. They were finally a couple, their relationship was no longer a secret, and it seemed like life was perfect and could only get better.  
  
They were driving home, moving slowly in the traffic, when Harm reached over to take Mac's hand in his. They smiled at each other and he pulled her hand up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on it.  
  
"I love you," he said softly, his facial expression confirming his words.  
  
"Life is good, isn't it?" asked Mac.  
  
"Yes, it is," Harm readily agreed. "But what would make it even better would be fulfilling our baby deal."  
  
She grinned at him. "Aren't we already working on that?"  
  
"We are."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have to try so hard anymore," she said mysteriously.  
  
He stared at her. "Are you...? Are we...?" Harm couldn't seem to voice the word he wanted to: pregnant. It was too much to hope for right now.  
  
Mac just smiled at him. "I love you," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

AN: Maybe there'll be a sequel...I don't know yet. I will be posting some other stories soon, hopefully. But I just want to say thanks for the numerous, wonderful reviews. They really inspired me to keep writing. A special thanks to: Representative from Ohio, Abigaile, Manda May, SarahRabb705, iconfuzzled, rabbnmac, thelonelyone, Lyssa, Alison, Maria, pretender fan, Princess- RainbowRose, NavyCB, serendipity112233, Kety, Lindsay, Comm. Butler, MANDA, Mary Kate113, laura carr, Beach chickJASSNL, kiwi, crazyfan, elizabeth ayers, Lyssa Grace, zoomie, katie, JAGnut101, Severien, Ice, ice baby, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur TJ ninjaturtle Jackia neva DelphieKat susan starryeyes10 sarah Kinia Ruli Shannon S ninjaturtle Cathy F. AngelaB. Lyss Charmboy4 gHeTtOnErD hotbaby911 Not A Muggle 


End file.
